custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
2001 (SuperMalechi's Version)
Barney in Winksterland' is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in March 1, 1998. This uses the same musical arrangements from "Season 2". Plot When the Winkster steals the Winksterland card, while Barney and his friends are going on a Winksterland adventure, Barney helps his team get the card back. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz / Body: Adam Brown) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Bruce Armstrong) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Stephen (Chase Galatin) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Adam (Alexander Jihn) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window #The Land of Make-Believe #Let's Play Together #The Winkster Song #Try and Try Again #Go Round and Round the Village #Castles So High #Old King Cole #The Sleeping Princess #London Bridge #The Wheels on the Bus #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Down by the Statiom #The Airplane Song #A Big Parade of Numbers #Mister Sun #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #The Fishing Song #Senses Song #The Dino Dance #This is What it Means to Be a Friend #Defeat the Winkster #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume at the beginning, but his Season 3 voice is still there) *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Mid 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Mid 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Imagination Island". *At the middle of the video (after Barney and his friends arrive in Winksterland), during the song "Let's Play Together", the Barney costume from "Rock with Barney" is used. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also silimar to the Season 4-6 costume. *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "May I Help You?". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also silimar to the Season 4-6 costume. *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "If the Shoe Fits....". *The Riff costume used in this home video was also silimar to one of the Season 2-11 episodes. *The Riff voice used in this home video was also silimar to one of the Season 2-present episodes. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The version of "I Love You" has the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Season 2's" version. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen gong through the school playground. *After the "Barney Theme Song", when Barney arrives at the school playground, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Michael arrives including his soccer shirt goes on his his soccer shorts goes on his his soccer socks goes on his on his and his feet, and his soccer shoes goes on his and his , and carries a on his right , and greets Kathy, Min, and Tosha, and Michael said ", Kathy, Min, and Tosha said "", and Michael said "" because he likes soccer) is used. *Another time BJ has a wet sand accident. *Carlos wore the same clothes Michael wore in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". And his voice from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" is used. *Shawn wore the same clothes in "Once Upon A Time". And his voice from "Barney's Talent Show" is used. *Chip wore the same clothes in "Let's Eat!". And his voice from "Barney in Outer Space!" is used. *Kim wore the same clothes from "It's Time For Counting" and the same hair-style from "Going on a Bear Hunt". And her voice from "Is Everybody Happy?" is used. *Robert wore the same clothes in "Good Day, Good Night". And his voice from "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney" is used. *Stephen wore the same clothes in "Good Day, Good Night". And his voice from that episode is used. *Keesha wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Going on a Bear Hunt" and her voice from that episode is used. *Hannah wore the same hair-style and clothes in "We've Got Rhythm!". And her voice from "Camp Wannarunnaround" is used. *Maria wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney" and her voice from that episode is used. *Adam wore the same clothes Michael wore in "Sing & Dance with Barney", and his voice is silimar to Tim Allen's voice. *The preview for this video is announced by Big Bird from Sesame Street, which who is voiced by , and his actor works at Nova Scotia, Ontario, Canada. *in the Custom Barney Season 2 Home Video called "Barney's Winksterland Adventure!" released on Saturday, May 1, 1993, When Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids say "Wow!" after Barney uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head, Baby Bop's "Wow!", BJ's "Wow!" Riff's "Wow!" Michael's "Wow!" Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball on the Custom Barney Season 2 Home Video, "Barney's Winksterland Adventure" released on Saturday, May 1, 1993 *Shawn: I wish Michael was here. *Barney: *Michael's voice: *Samantha: Who said that?! *Adam: I don't know. *Barney: *Michael's voice: *Jeffery: It *Harry: It *Tosha: It *Shawn: It's *Derek: It's *Adam: It's *Tina: He's *Amy: He's *Samantha: He's *Luci: He's *Rupert: He *Barney: *(Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball) *Barney & Kids: *Michael: *Barney & Kids: *Michael: *Barney: Yes! You did stopped by on your way to your soccer game! What color of your soccer clothes are you wearing, and your soccer ball are you caring, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: You're right about that. What are your soccer clothes including, Michael? *Michael: Well, My soccer clothes were including *Barney: And You're right. What are your soccer socks go on with your soccer shoes and your feet, Michael? *Michael: Well, they go on my And they protected them from *Barney: That's right. And What are your soccer shoes go on, Michael? *Michael: Well, they go on my And they protected them from *Barney: I lilke your uniform. It's neat! *Michael: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome because we are having lots of fun! Michael, you looked *Michael: That;s right, Barney. I got changed into including my blonde hair got my head got my eyes got my neck got my hands got my arms got my tummy got my back got my bum got my legs got my knees got , and my feet got And now I have pitched instead of pitched because I have a voice instead of voice, , and my voice went up to which it has Pitch *Barney: *(translates back to the scene) The Wheels on the Bus Transcript on the Custom Barney Season 2 Home Video, "Barney's Winksterland Adventure" released on Saturday, May 1, 1993 *(we fade to them as they arrive to see a big city bus called "Barney's Big Purple Bus Tour") *Barney: There's a big city bus we can ride on it! *Luci: *Michael: *Baby Bop: *BJ: *Riff: *Barney: *Amy: But Barney, Before we get on, what are you gonna need your city bus driver's hat? *Barney: Well, I am gonna use my imaginations! *(Barney uses magic to put his bus driver's hat on his head) *Barney: *Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, & Kids: *Baby Bop: Oh, Look! Barney! *Barney: *Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, & Kids: *(they see ) *Barney: